Internet Dating Mix Up
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Jim met his internet date Kate at Rosie's restaurant


**TITLE: Internet Dating ****M****ix ****U****p**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

**RATING:**

**SPOILERS: Heaven Born Captains**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: Jim/OC**

**SUMMARY: Jim met his ****internet**** date Kate at ****Rosie's restaurant**

**SEQUEL TO: Internet Dating**

**ARCHIVE: Fanficion**

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it. **

**SONGS:**

**Jim arrived at the restaurant when he sent a text message to Kate before walking in. **

"**Evening sir, have you got reservations" the women asked at the counter **

"**Yes Jim Roff" she look it up on the computer **

"**Table for two sir" **

"**Yes thank you" she turn to one of the waiters. **

"**Tom show Mr Roff to table four" **

"**Yes Abby, sir care to follow me" **

"**Abby my date name is Kate she got blonde hair and blue eyes, Can you let her know what table i'm at" **

"**certainly sir" **

"**thank you" Tom pick up three boards then Jim follow Tom to his table **

"**Here you go sir, here wine and drinks list as menus" Tom said as he place them on the table **

"**Thanks you Tom" Jim sat down while Tom walk over to another table just as his phone rings, it was a text message from Kate which made him smile. **

**He pick up the wine list and look it over for couple of minutes when Tom walk over with jug of ice water, he pour the water into one of the glasses **

"**Tom, i would like to order this white wine" he pointed to the list **

"**Certainly sir, would you like it in ice bucket" **

"**Yes please" Tom pick up the wine menu and turn to walk away. **

**Jim look around for couple of minutes when Tom return with the ice bucket with the ice and open bottle of wine in it that on a stand. he place it next to Jim "Here you go sir" **

"**thank you" jim said before Tom walk away. **

**A minute later Jim notice Tom walk over to his table with a blonde women following him "Here you go ma'am" **

"**thank you" She said before Tom walk over to another table. **

**Jim stood up and gave her a kiss on the check "you look amazing Kate" he said smiling **

"**thank you, you look good as well" Jim pulled the chair out and she moved around and sat down in it. **

**Then he sat down "I ordered bottle of wine" he pick it up and show her it **

"**I hope you like it" When she saw what it was she smile **

"**I love that wine" **

"**Really, that great" he pour the wine then put it back into the bucket. then they pick there wine up and click their glasses before taking a sip of it and putting the glasses down. **

"**Shall we look over the menu" **

"**Sure" They pick up the menu and look over it while talking about different ones. **

**Tom walk over to there table after Jim got his attention. they made there order then Tom walk away with the menus. They started talking about the things they like to do when Jim cell phone rings. **

"**Excuse me" he stood up and walk away to answer it. when he return he sat down again **

"**work" **

"**Yes, sorry about that" **

"**I understand, my cell phone goes off so know what it like" **

"**that good" **

**Over the next two hours Jim spent more time answering his phone than trying to enjoy his dinner. When it came to desert, they try each other in which they manage to enjoy it. When they were trying to enjoy there coffee and after dinner mint when Jim phone once again. So he left the table to answer it.**

**when he return. "sorry about that" **

"**whatever it is, it must be very important" **

"**Yes it is" When they finish there coffee it was getting late. **

**Jim paid for there dinner before they both walk out side after he ask Abby to call couple of taxis. **

"**I had a great evening even though it was interrupted" Kate said **

"**Sorry about that, how about another date once i get mess sorted out" **

"**I would like that, you got my email address" **

"**Yes it have" then one taxi showed up. Jim open the door for her She gave him a kiss on the lips **

"**thank you for evening Mike" jim look at her in shocked **

"**Mike, my name is Jim" she look at him in shocked **

"**what my date name is Mike" **

"**What your name" **

"**Katelyn but i like to be called Kate" Then she relies what happen and laugh **

"**what so funny" **

"**Abby must of mix the two Kate up, there must of been another Kate with blonde hair and blue eyes" Jim relied what she meant **

"**Oh, then your date Mike is dating my date Kate" **

"**Yeah talking about internet dating mix up" they both laugh **

"**True" **

"**Here" she got a card out and pass it to him **

"**Call me" **

"**I will Kate" He gave her a kiss before she got into the taxi and he close the door and watch the taxi pulled away just as another taxi showed up.**

**He got in and taxi drove him to the address Jim gave him. Jim sat back thinking about what Kate look like, the one who he supposed to have dinner with. He look down at the card and smile. He put it in his wallet while thinking about the upcoming operation tomorrow.**

**The end**


End file.
